fall
by SilentSupernatural
Summary: set before the start of season one. Jess has a very bad day and Sam comforts her. Her frustrations lead to their first fight in the whole year they have lived together. I might make this a two shot if people in joy this. Please read and review


_**Fall**_

_There you go again faking that smile again. Even though I know you've had a bad day. Doing this and doing that always putting you last. A lot of give and not enough take; you can only be strong so long before you break. So fall go on and fall apart. Fall into these arms of mine. I'll catch you every time you fall. Go on and lose it all. Every doubt, every fear, every worry, and every tear I'm right here baby fall._

Jessica was lying on hers and Sam's waiting for him to get home. She was having a very bad day. First her alarm didn't go off, then she was late for class, then she broke a heel on her left shoe at work, and the worse thing was she failed her bio exam she had studied so hard for. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly trying not to cry.

Sam came into their room and closed the door gently behind him. He was holding a bundle of lilies in his hand, "Jess?"

Jess got up from the bed and forced a smile when she saw the lilies in his hand, "Hey Sam. How was your day? I was thinking for dinner maybe we can go out tonight."

Sam pulled Jess into his arms, "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Jess rested her head on Sam's chest, "I'm fine. I just really need a hug."

Sam sighed and wrapped his arms around Jess holding her close to his chest. He knew something was really bothering her. Gently he kissed her forehead and saw the tears shinning in her eyes. He lifted a finger and wiped away the stray tear that had slipped down her cheek, "Jess its ok to cry. I've got you. Just let it out."

Jess fought back the tears a little longer before her breath hitched slightly and she buried her face in Sam's neck. Sam felt the hot tears soaking his shirt and rubbed her back helping he sit down on the bed. He pressed kisses to her forehead murmuring soft nonsense words. After a long time Jess pulled away from his shoulder, "I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from."

Sam handed her a tissue, "Don't be sorry. Now what's bothering you?"

Jess blew her nose and then answered, "I just had a day from hell. First my alarm clock didn't go off and then I was late for class. Then I broke the heel on my favorite pair of shoes while I was at work and then the worst thing is I failed that biology final you know the one you stayed up with me for two weeks cramming for."

Sam pulled Jess in for another hug kissing away the dried tears before he handed her the lilies, "Happy anniversary. I love you."

Jess took the flowers and started to cry again, "I'm a terrible girlfriend. I can't believe I forgot our anniversary. I was just under so much stress with finals week coming up and everything. I'm so sorry."

Sam hugged Jess close, "You are a wonderful girlfriend. I love you more than anything in the whole world. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jess pulled back and laughed softly, "Crash and burn baby; crash and burn."

_Forget about the world tonight. All that is wrong and all that is right lay your head on my shoulder and let it fade away. If you want to let go baby it's ok. Fall. Go on and fall apart. Fall into these arms of mine. I'll catch you every time you fall. Fall go on and lose it all. Every doubt, every fear, every worry, and every tear I'm right here baby fall. Hold on, hold on, hold on, and hold on to me. I'll catch you every time you fall._

Later that night Jess was starting to get ready to go to dinner. Sam grabbed her arm, "Jess I really think we should order in tonight. You've had such a rough day. I'd rather see you in your favorite pair of jeans then a dress right now."

Jess smiled at Sam, "You really mean that?"

Sam nodded, "Jeans and one of my tee shirts."

Jess took a shower and then got dressed. When she entered the living room she was shocked that candles were lit and arranged on the table. She gasped and a single tear fell down her cheek, "Sam this is lovely."

Sam brushed away the tear with his thumb, "I love you Jess."

Jess smiled and sat down on the couch. She was very tense though. Sam pulled her into a hug, "Jess, Honey you haven't touched your food. Is something wrong?"

Jess rested her head on Sam's shoulder, "I got a letter from my parents. They want to meet you. I told them it would have to be over the summer but I'd ask you. What do you think about coming to on vacation with me and my parents?"

Sam shook his head, "No. I mean it's really not a good idea."

Jess narrowed her eyes, "Why not Sam?"

Sam swallowed, "Jess it's complicated. I can't really explain."

Jess stood up and snapped, "I'm really getting sick and tired of the lies and the secrets Sam! I don't understand! what I have to do to make you trust me."

Sam set his hand gently on Jess's arm, "Jess listen I'm trying to protect you."

Jess screamed, "What is so bad about your family! They can't be that bad because you miss them enough to keep their phone numbers on speed dial!"

Sam removed his hand from Jess's arm, "You went through my cell phone? Why would you do something like that?"

Jess started to cry, "You were so distant. I thought you were having an affair, I'm sorry."

Sam snapped, "You thought I was what! Jess how could you? I can't deal with this right now. I need a drink!"

Jess watched Sam leave with tears pouring down her face. Once she heard the door slam shut she ran to their bedroom and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
